clashroyalefandomcom-20200223-history
X-Bow
Summary *The X-Bow is unlocked from the Barbarian Bowl (Arena 3). *It is a single-target, long-ranged offensive and defensive building with both moderate hitpoints and damage. *An X-Bow card costs 6 Elixir to deploy. *It appears to be a crossbow with wooden and rock features, blue-grey plastic bottom parts and a shining steel bolt which is its ammo. A rope pulls it behind with each hastened shot. Strategy *An X-Bow is an excellent defensive building due to its ability to take down large numbers of small troops such as Goblins and Skeletons. *It can also be used offensively due to its range, being able to outrange the Crown Towers, making for some extremely humorous battles (11.5 vs. 8.5 tile range). **Note that the Mortar can do the same thing to Crown Towers, but it deals significantly lower DPS, has a slower fire rate, has a slightly shorter range (11 tiles), and does Area Damage. *The Rocket is the easiest and most effective counter to the X-Bow, due to the fact that the Rocket is slow and that the X-Bow is stationary. Its high damage and its capability to be placed anywhere can easily take out a large portion of the X-Bow's hitpoints. **It can also destroy troops or buildings guarding the X-Bow. *Air troops like Minions and Balloons are very effective at destroying X-Bows, as it cannot hit them. *In addition, you will have ample time to prepare for the X-Bow, as it takes 4 seconds to deploy. Overpower it with building-targeting troops, like Giants and Hog Riders, and back them up with Archers or Spear Goblins. Together, they will take down the X-Bow quickly, before it can target your Crown Tower. *An X-Bow backed up with some support troops or buildings, such as Spear Goblins or a Tesla, can effectively destroy a Crown Tower. Place the X-Bow behind or near such cards so that it will be protected while it destroys the opposing Crown Tower. *High hitpoint troops, such as Giants, can distract enemy troops/buildings, allowing an X-Bow to safely target and attack the opposing Crown Tower or enemy troops while the "tank" takes all the damage. *When dealing with an offensively placed X-Bow, it's quite effective to deploy a Musketeer behind the river/chasm while the X-Bow is deploying, taking out a large portion of its hitpoints before it's ready to fire. **However, beware of opposing defensive buildings/troops next to the X-Bow, as they will take down the Musketeer quickly if she is in a bad position. *Casting a Rage on an X-Bow will decrease its deploy time and increase its hit speed, rapidly inflicting damage to the targeted unit/Crown Tower, and will boost the player's troops defending the X-Bow. Note that the Rage will reduce the X-Bow's lifetime. **Note that this costs 8 Elixir, which is very risky to play! *An X-Bow can destroy a Crown Tower single-handedly if it's ignored by the opposing player. *It's wise to deploy it alongside a card with a good amount of hitpoints (the Knight) or a card of high quantity (Skeleton Army), as they can slow down enemy troops sent to destroy the X-Bow. *An X-Bow may need protection from a Bomb Tower or a Valkyrie, as it can be sometimes overwhelmed by the Skeleton Army. *When defending, you can place the X-Bow behind your Crown Towers. *Mirroring an X-Bow can be risky, but you can deal massive damage to the Arena Tower. History *On 2/2/16, the February Update decreased the X-Bow's hitpoints by 15% and now only targets ground (from air & ground). *On 9/2/16, the Chest Rewards & Card Balance Update increased the X-Bow's deployment time to 5 sec (from 3 sec). *On 23/3/16, a Balance Update decreased the X-Bow's range to 12 (from 13). *On 3/5/16, the May Update fixed the "range bug" and decreased the X-Bow's range to 11.5 (from 12) but its effective range is unchanged. *On 21/6/16, a Balance Update decreased the X-Bow's deploy time to 4 sec (from 5 sec) and increased its hitpoints by 18%. Trivia *At tournament levels, a Rocket almost completely destroys an X-Bow. If the Rocket is four levels higher than the X-Bow (one level higher than the equivalent level), it will one-shot the X-Bow. *If the X-Bow is placed on the enemy half, it is able to target the King's Tower, inflicting an immense amount of damage and reducing the Tower's hitpoints. *The X-Bow has the longest range of any card in the game. *The X-Bow and the Mortar have the longest deployment time of all cards in the game clocking in at 4 seconds. *The X-Bow, Mortar, and Princess are the only cards that can target Arena Towers without getting damaged by it. *The X-Bow has the fastest hit speed of all cards in the game, at 0.3 seconds. **Because of this, the X-Bow deals the least amount of damage per hit of any card in the entire game, even taking multiple shots to kill Skeletons. *In Clash Royale, the X-Bow can only target ground units, while in Clash of Clans it can be set to ground mode or ground & air mode. **However, the X-Bow was originally able to target air in Clash Royale. **It also shoots Elixir bolts in Clash of Clans, while in Clash Royale it shoots crossbow bolts. *It can shoot 133 bolts in its lifetime, dealing a total of 5054 hitpoints in damage at level 8, which is enough to fully destroy a level 11 King's Tower. *The X-Bow's description is a reference to a meme known as "Nice X you got there. Would be a shame if something happened to it" *The X-Bow is currently the only Epic building in this game. fr:Arc-Xde:X-Bogenru:Арбалетit:Arco-X Category:Epic Cards Category:Building Cards Category:Barbarian Bowl Cards